Ambrose Spellman
Ambrose Spellman ''' - głównym bohaterem serialu ''Chilling Adventures of Sabrina ''granym przez Chancea Perdomo. Ambrose to czarnoksiężnik mieszkający w mieście Greendale, położonym po przeciwnej stronie rzeki Sweetwater. Ze względu na udział w zamachu został uwięziony w Domu Spellmanów na 75 lat do czasu aż uwolnił go Faustus Blackwood. Wczesne lata życia Wiadomo, że Ambrose w dawnych czasach przenosił się z uniwersytetu na inny uniwersytet szukając w ten sposób pocieszenia po stracie ojca, po tym jak łowcy czarownic go zabili. W wieku siedemnastu lat opublikował swoją pierwszą poezję. W latach 40 Ambrose spotkał młodego Aleistera Crowleya i stał się jednym z naśladowców jego nauk. Zafascynowany Spellman rewolucyjnymi ideami wraz z innymi nieznanymi wspólnikami próbował wysadzić Watykan. Ambrse był jedynym aresztowanym czarownikiem, który brał udział w zamachu. Ambrose nigdy nie wyjawił nazwisk współpracowników dlatego został uwięziony w Domu Spellmanów zaklęciem wiążącym. Od tego czasu zaczął pracować jako grabarz, próbując poradzić sobie z wciąż doskwierającą mu depresją i samotnością. Chilling Adventures of Sabrina Sezon 1 '''UWAGA STRONA W BUDOWIE ! October Country Rankiem 28 października przy stole Ambrose czyta książkę, Zelda przegląda poranną gazetę, a Hilda gotuje. Wkrótce do rodziny dołącza Sabrina, która mówi, że nie spała dobrze ze względu na atmosferę związaną z jej nadchodzącymi 16 urodzinami i że w nocy nietoperz wleciał jej do pokoju i złamał skrzydło. Ambrose natychmiast przerywa lekturę i pyta, czy Sabrina chce, żeby go wskrzesić. Zelda natychmiast mówi, że nie będą potrzebować jego nekromancji. Sabrina pyta, czy może pochować go w ogrodzie, a Hilda odpowiada, że może pochować go na cmentarzu dla zwierząt, w pobliżu zegara słonecznego,przed tym podaje jej ziołową miksturę w słoiku , która ma oczyścić jej ciało przed Mrocznym Chrztem. Ambrose sugeruje Sabrinie, aby nie piła go, udając, że kaszle, ale Zelda ucisza go i prosi Sabrinę, by wybrała chowańca z rejestru przesłanego przez Radę. Sabrina decyduje się jednak ogłosić poszukiwania w lesie używająć zaklęcia przywołującego z Demonomicona. Na cmentarzu Ambrose pyta Sabrine czy podzieli się z nim jej myślami. Ambrose zauważył, że coś jest z nią nie tak i pyta, czy ma wątpliwości co do jej nadchodzącego Mrocznego Chrztu. Sabrina odpowiada, że nie jest pewna, ale Ambrose uspokaja ją, mówiąc jej, że on też był przerażony.Chce wiedzieć, czy powiedziała swoim śmiertelnych przyjaciołom typu "przenosiny do szkoły z internatem w Connecticut”.Jednak Sabrina nie powiedziała swoim przyjaciołom jeszcze ,że wyjeżdża gdyż czeka na właściwy moment. Ambrose mówi, że nigdy nie będzie odpowiedniego czasu i że po Mrocznym Chrzcie Sabrina poczuje, że będzie się czuła nieswojo z powodu swojej podwójnej natury. Sabrina jest smutna i stwierdza że nie powinno się za czymś tęsknić dopóki się tego nie straci. Ambrose kiwa głową, mówiąc, że jest uwięziony w domu Spellmanów od 75 lat. On ciągle tęskni za wszystkim. Ambrose wchodzi do domu, zostawiając zamyśloną kuzynkę. Osobowość Ambrose to błyskotliwy i dowcipny człowiek, który zawsze jest gotów pomagać i doradzać Sabrinie w jej problemach. Chociaż Ambrose lubi brać udział w orgiach lub oddawać się własnej żądzy innym czarownicom obu płci, jest także uczoną czarownikiem, który osobiście doświadczył ceny, jaką trzeba zapłacić za złamanie Kodeksu. Wiedza o magii Ambrose'a obejmuje wiele dyscyplin i praktyk okultystycznych, w tym egzorcyzmy i nekromancję. Ponieważ jest uwięziony w domu, Ambrose powoli rozwinął formę depresji napędzaną poczuciem samotności i izolacji, które stało się jasne podczas ataku Batibata, demona snu, w domu Spellmanów. Wygląd fizyczny Ambrose jest starym brytyjskim czarownikiem pochodzenia afrykańskiego. Pomimo swojego wieku pojawia się jako muskularny młodzieniec po dwudziestce. Ponieważ jest on uwięziony w domu przez klątwę, Ambrose jest częściej boso i ma na sobie spodnie i jedwabną szatę na gołej piersi. Pracując w komorze balsamowania, Ambrose nosi okulary, gumowe rękawiczki i fartuch, aby chronić się przed krwią i innymi płynami podczas pracy na trupach. W rzadkich przypadkach, kiedy Ambrose opuścił dom, nosił aksamitną marynarkę, koszulę, spodnie i buty. Moce i Umiejętności * Rzucanie zaklęć: Moc zmiany i kontrolowania zdarzeń za pomocą zaklęć,poleceń lub gestów. ** Nekromancja: Moc kontrolowania,manipulowania i wskrzeszania zmarłych. ** Projekcja astralna: Moc zmieniania formy swojego ciała stając się duchem. ** Ograniczenie: Moc zatrzymania istoty na danym obszarze. ** Atmokineza: Moc kontrolowania pogody. ** Zdalna teleportacja: Moc przenoszenia osoby z jednego miejsca do drugiego. * Długowieczność: Jako czarnoksiężnik, Ambrose strzeje się wolniej niż śmiertelnicy.Mówi się, że Ambrose ma ponad 75 lat. Kategoria:Czarownicy Kategoria:Postacie główne Kategoria:Rodzina Spellman Kategoria:Zalążek